


Love Adventures in the Gran Hotel

by Lady_Valentina_Stark



Category: Gran Hotel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Non-Chronological, One Shot Collection, Secret Relationship, adorable boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Valentina_Stark/pseuds/Lady_Valentina_Stark
Summary: Tiny one shots about the life and relationship of Andrés and Julio in the Gran Hotel.
Relationships: Julio Olmedo | Julio Espinosa/Andrés Alarcón | Andrés Cernuda, Julio Olmedo/Andrés Alarcón
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Needle & Thread

Julio fixes his slacks, too slow if Andrés can say anything about it.

"Come on, Julio. Don Benjamín wants us all downstairs in five minutes."

Julio looks at him with the same disdained front he always puts, a sarcastic 'yeah?' on his face.

"Let him wait then." He smiles, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt to put on the gloves. "I'm in no hurry."

"Right. You're never in a hurry. They're going to fire us if we always run late."

Julio draws closer to Andrés, his eyes softening. "C'mon, darling." He puts a hand over Andrés' shoulder. "You're going to have a permanent frown."

That brings a small smile out of Andrés, but it soon fades away when he sees the tearing of the fabric in the waist of Julio's slacks.

"No!"

"What? What's going on now?"

"Your pants; they're broken; you have to — you have to change them now!" Andrés gestures everywhere with his hands.

"Right…" Julio licks his lips.

One look tells Andrés everything he needs to know. Julio's cheeks paint a little pink.

"You don't have another pair."

"Nope."

"Julio!"

"Alright! I forgot to do the laundry."

"I'm going to kill you," Andrés hisses, moving to search for something between his drawers.

"But it's not even visible. I put them on and I didn't even notice they were broken, Andrés." Julio raises an eyebrow, admiring how Andrés takes off his jacket. "Andrés?" 

Andrés turns around, needle and thread in hand.

"D'you see how you got me playing mother?"

Julio bursts out in laughter.

"What are you laughing at? It's not funny. Don Benjamín must be wondering where we are. And what are you waiting for? Take them off!"

Julio swallows and gives slow steps towards Andrés.

"But we'd be losing more time that way…"

Andrés sits on the bed, resignation already noticeable on his face. "You want me to sew them with you in 'em."

It's an affirmation. Andrés already knows what Julio's little naughty smirk means and he can never deny him anything, the same way he can't deny the logic behind his words.

"Alright." He makes a defeated gesture with his hand and head. "Stand between my legs."

Julio sucks in a breath—

"And don't say anything!"

Julio laughs, but he obliges.

While Andrés sews his pants, Julio's left hand begins to caress his hair.

Andrés raises his head, his kicked puppy gaze goes straight to Julio's heart.

Julio brushes his knuckles against his cheekbone. "Am I bothering you?" He smiles.

Andrés sighs, tugging Julio down from his waist until he bends and kisses him.

For all he flirts, Julio's kisses are always sweet.

"Ouch!" Julio pulls back laughing, grabbing his own waist. "You pricked me!"

"I know," Andrés admits with a tender smile. "I'm done."

"See? I told you it'd be quicker."

And quick they put on their jackets and run down the stairs, although in the middle of these Julio stops them.

"I'm not letting them kick me out," he promises him and Andrés squeezes his hand once, knocking the air out of him with the intensity of his gaze, and then they're back to running.

 _No,_ Julio thinks as his mother-in-law lectures them for being late, _if they want me to go they'll have to do it forcefully… Or along with Andrés._

C'mon, they all know that the two of them are a little bit like needle and thread.


	2. I Love You

"Close your eyes," Andrés whispers. "Let me kiss you."

"With pleasure," Julio answers, eyes closed and a big smile.

"And shut up," Andrés adds, cupping Julio's face in his hands and reaching for his lips, catching them with his.

Julio lets out a sigh like he'd been waiting all his life and that breaks Andrés' heart and so he kisses him more, for him to remember and know that from his mouth, he's never going to lack kisses.

Tears damp his face and for a moment he curses himself for being so sentimental, but then he stops the kiss and when he and Julio are face to face he realizes that the tears aren't his.

"You're crying." His eyes widen, without letting Julio leave his side. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just—" Julio pouts, his frown a clear sign that he's trying to hold back another wave of tears, which ends up being useless when these keep falling down his flushed cheeks. "There's something in my eye." He clears his throat, due to his voice being affected too.

Andrés doesn't burst out laughing just because he appreciates him, but he can't help smiling and kissing those soaked cheekbones.

"Don't you smell onions?" Julio continues, his voice a thread, even more so when Andrés' hands slide under his shirt and a chill runs down his spine.

"The—They must be cooking," he says, clinging to the other's neck and resting his head on top of this too.

"Sure. I wonder who ordered dinner in the middle of the afternoon…" Andrés tugs at Julio's soft and wavy hair, planning to leave it a mess, so when he looks at himself in the mirror, he'll think and blush about what they're doing now.

"Don't — don't make fun of me," it comes out as a moan, Andrés biting and sucking over his collarbone.

Another pair of tears fall from Julio's eyes just thinking about the mark that will be left there, how it will barely be hidden under his shirt and how it will burn as long as he has it on his skin.

"I would never make fun of you, my life," Andrés promises.

 _My life,_ Julio thinks.

"You wouldn't?" Julio whimpers, leaving his own kisses over his lover's neck, his best friend, his companion. "Then what is that you just said?" Julio pushes Andrés' mouth away from his skin, but the sweet sting where it's been tells him that the awaited mark is there.

He bites his lip trying to contain the pleas that his heart, desperate for everything that is a Andrés, screams. Things buried deep, at least for a while, but that now he's sure they can be seen very clearly in his eyes.

He wants Andrés to make love to him right in this moment, with his hands all over his body and whispering pretty things to his ear, but he keeps from saying this when confronted with Andrés' serious gaze.

"I said that, I know." Andrés caresses the skin of his hips, over the clothes this time. "But the truth is that seeing you cry took me by surprise and if I hurt you by not telling you how I feel before, then you should know I'm really sorry, but I never thought you'd feel the same."

Julio knows their first time is not gonna happen when after five seconds of contemplating Andrés' words, he sobs like a little kid, his nose runny.

He covers his wet and burning cheeks with his forearm and laughs. He laughs like a mad man, but he doesn't care.

"See? Now you're making fun of me." Andrés' smile is soft.

"Then you admit you were making fun of me before!" And Julio should be ashamed of the hoarse and thick sound of his voice, but now none of that matters to him, because Andrés' blushy smile has been his downfall since the very first day, every day and today's no different.

"I love you," he tells him and there's no need for more than those three words and a little kiss on the lips of his lover.

Andrés sighs. He too has waited his whole life to say those words to the right person and now Julio is in front of him. "I love you."


	3. Bathroom

"What are we doing here, Julio?" Andrés practically crawls until he drops his ass on the bed, tearing off his bow tie and throwing it aside.

His leg is getting better, but even so every time Julio sees him, he wants to pamper and take care of him.

It's a shame that most of the time he can't follow through his impulses.

"The waiters' showers aren't private and they ran out of hot water," Julio says, disappearing into the bathroom to check if everything's set for his beloved.

"And?" Andrés takes a deep breath; it's the end of a long shift for him and he can't help but relax on the bed, his hands extended at his sides and sinking into the mattress.

And how not to when it's a mattress worthy of king?

Julio comes out of the bathroom and only seeing Andrés so relaxed and reluctant to this very fact, a smile escapes him.

He leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms. "And, I've decided that you deserve a long, warm, private and peaceful bath."

Any trace of relaxation leaves Andrés then, his feet flat on the floor, ready to stand on them.

"No, Julio. You know we can't use the guest rooms, empty as they are. If they find us we could get fired."

Julio huffs, but he was waiting this refusal.

"Nobody is gonna find us; I've asked Alicia for a favor."

Andrés opens and closes his mouth more than once. "You… Miss Alicia?"

Julio nods.

"Did you really do that? Only so I could take a bath?" He then proceeds to sniff his armpits. "Do I smell bad?" 

Julio laughs and shakes his head.

"No," he repeats and gets closer until he's kneeling in front of Andrés, he holds Andrés' bigger hands between his smaller ones and slides the white gloves off, leaving them next to the bow tie on the bed. "I did it because I wanted to, because I thought you'd liked it…" He lowers his head when he feels his face heating up. "And because… I always want to take care of you."

Julio plants little kisses on Andrés' knuckles, he gathers courage and lifts his gaze with a smile. Andrés' hazel eyes speak of total devotion, they're precious, like everything about him.

"I love you," Julio tells him, before Andrés can beat him to it.

And Andrés is never going to understand where this angel came from, even when angels are supposed to be there to get people out of trouble and not into them like Julio does with him, and anyone on his way really, but well, Andrés never begins to care.

"Come here," he whispers and in a second he has a smiling Julio sitting on his legs and between his arms.

Andrés plants two kisses on his cheeks and Julio makes a noise between plea and a whine.

"What's the matter?" Andrés holds Julio's face in front of his own, bewildered by what he just heard.

"Mmh." Julio clears his throat, playing with the lapels of the other's jacket, eyes fixed upon these. "Ignore that, please. I got excited."

Then he leaves a trace of tiny kisses over Andrés' jaw, until he reaches his mouth, where he catches his lips in a soft movement, getting rid of the other's jacket.

Andrés takes this as a sign to do the same with him, but Julio pulls back.

When Andrés leans back to pout on his face, he doesn't expect to see those sculpted cheeks burning like never before.

Julio and shame don't meet each other too often, but when they do it's quite the sight.

"Don't say anything," Julio warns, trying to look anywhere but Andrés, but he has no choice.

He swallows and reaches to unbutton the vest and shirt of very confounded Andrés.

Julio doesn't know how to voice his intentions, but he figures that being straightforward is the best way to go.

"I'd like to undress you for your bath." He licks his lips, unable to help it. "If that's alright…"

Andrés smiles slow as a sunset and nods.

Julio takes off his vest, then his shirt, trying to control the weak but insistent tremor of his hands. Once he has all that bare skin in front of his eyes, he takes a deep breath and continues with the pants button.

Julio's head is still down, all his muscles tensed up with nerves and it gets worse when Andrés brushes his lips behind his ear.

Even with Andrés' hands firm on the bed, holding his weight, Julio feels Andrés everywhere, under his skin.

Before Andrés can do anything, Julio slides down to the floor and takes off his shoes, then his socks, pretending to have a particular interest in these, unable to look back up for what it would mean to his heart.

Andrés stands up and shocked, Julio lifts his gaze. Suddenly there's no air.

Julio is sure that he'd die for Andrés' confident smirk, for his lean body and well-formed body, strong.

He'd die just to have one of those hands buried in his hair, caressing his cheek, the exact way Andrés is doing it now. Just like that.

Without thinking any further, Julio removes Andrés' pants along with his underwear.

And he saw him naked so many times, but undressing him like this… it's different.

Andrés sits back on the bed, way more relaxed than before and that easy smile on his face? Julio never saw it in him.

"What's next?" Andrés asks, leaning in to give him another kiss, fleeting and sweet. 

Julio smiles with the force of the sun, feeling like he's the one being pampered. And it's probably so.

"We go to the bathroom, you sit on the warm water and I wash your hair. That sounds good?"

"Good." Andrés nods. "C'mon."

Only as he massages his beloved's scalp among oils and fruit essences, does Julio understand what Andrés already knows.

_This is more for him than for Andrés._

Solely by giving love and affection to whom he wants the most in the world Julio gets to relax, and he never felt more comfortable than with Andrés, in a bathroom where they shouldn't be and in which if someone were to find them, could cost them everything.


	4. Bleeding Lips

Andrés bites his lip as he watches Julio take his clothes off in that casual way he has, like there's no one around him.

But there is.

Andrés can't tear his eyes away from those delicate fingers — strong when they're in fists, yes. But so delicate as well.

There's something so comforting about the fact that Julio doesn't mind at all if Andrés sees him naked. And that must be because Julio it's an animal. At least that's how Andrés sees him.

Primitive, that's how Julio is. Always acting on feelings and impulses, like a kitten that needs to be contained so he doesn't scratches everything on his way.

So soft and lethal at the same time.

"You're bleeding," Julio interrupts.

Immediately, Andrés brings a hand to his bottom lip, a thin layer of blood stains his index finger.

"What are you thinking about?" Julio smiles like he already knows the answer and Andrés is sure the bastard does.

So he'll do him one better.

He stands up and walks until he's right behind Julio, where he wraps his arms around Julio's thin waist, keeping Julio from unbuttoning his shirt. 

Julio doesn't seem to mind, though, sinking into the heat Andrés provides him willingly, putting his hands over the arms that hold him close.

Andrés brushes his chapped lips behind Julio's ear, earning a sigh. "I think of how much I enjoy watching you take your clothes off and how only I can see it."

Normally Andrés isn't so straightforward when it comes to these things and the fact that Julio stops breathing for a moment it's a big hint.

"Yeah?" Julio asks, voice barely audible.

Andrés nods and continues with his caresses, leaving kisses in the other's neck and unbuttoning the shirt under his hands, letting these slide over all that skin, bristling hairs.

"I don't know what I enjoy the most, though…" He catches a nipple between his fingers and Julio whimpers, exposing more of his neck, tightening his hands around Andrés' forearms. "Watching you take your clothes off or taking them off myself."

Andres spins Julio around in a fast movement. He looks at his face all flushed, pupils dilated and lips bleeding.

Andrés' smirk is a reflex of Julio's, even though the boy is not smirking now.

Andrés buries a hand in between Julio's dark hair, caressing his lips with the other.

"You're bleeding," he tells him and leans in for a kiss.


End file.
